Of Swords and Sonics
by The Night Furry
Summary: Hiccup is getting strange letters to himself after he shot down and released a night fury. Letters from himself, that he doesn't remember writing. Then he finds a blue box. And something called a Fez.
1. Dreaming of Dragons

**Shout out to minecraftfezzez, for being the first to follow my new story. He also wrote a DW HTTYD crossover, link here: ** s/10551706/1/Double-Hiccup-double-doctor . On With the first chapter!****

"Huh? What?" Hiccup said, still half asleep, as it was 5 in the morning there. "Who's there?" he could hear faint whispering, but he couldn't make out the words.

He felt the cold crisp night air flow in through the open front door. As he got out of bed and slowly tip toed to where the sound was coming from, he found 2, no, 3 people coming in through the rather large front door. They were unnarmed, luckily. He hid behind one of the pillars.

"Doctor, what if they find us?" a female voice said, much unlike anything he had ever heard. He peeked around the corner to examine the scene and immediately hid back. He saw a rather tall woman, in her mid 20's , with red hair, a red plaid shirt, and blue jeans cut into shorts, a man who look about the same age who had a blue vest, long blue jeans and the same hair, but shorter, and a man who had a viking helmet on with a bow tie, a brown jacket and black pants.

What surprised him the most was he also saw two large green eyes floating in the air. He listened for more information

"Relax, Amy! Besides, the vikings have made peace with the dragons, they will probably not even notice! he'll only be here for a few hours till we figure out what happened! Besides, he's a dragon! Dragons are cool!" the man with a bow tie who seemed to be a doctor said.

Hiccup froze. There was a dragon in his house? He would have to tell his father. His dad was the Chief Stoic the Vast, Chief of the hairy hooligans, his tribe. He'd know what to do.

"What if they find us? They might not know us yet." said the one called Amy.

Hiccup decided now was the time to run to tell his father. He revealed himself in the process, but it didn't matter because they were too caught up in the argument. His father's room was empty. He breathed a sigh of relief as he remembered Stoic was out looking for the dragon's nest and had left spitelout in charge. Hiccup couldn't go out the back door with out the key, which his father had hidden when he grounded him for setting the forge on fire while while trying to make a bola. He decided to confront the strangers. With an axe in hand, he took his chances.

"Who are you? why are you here?" hiccup said with the axe over his shoulder, as it was much too big for a young scrawny viking teen like himself.

"Uhh..." the man with a vest said.

"Oh hi hiccup! Sorry to bother you, we needed to get your dragon back to you." The bow tie man said.

" I don't 'have' a dragon, I can't even kill them." Hiccup said, lowering his axe.

"Doctor, I think we're too early in his timeline." the woman called Amy said, in a whisper barely audible. "He doesn't know us yet."

The 'Doctor' could clearly tell that hiccup heard her.

"In that case, see you later! Or earlier. Time travel is kind of, wibbly wobbly...timey wimey...stuff." The doctor said.

He pressed something on his wrist and they all vanished.

Hiccup Decided it was too weird to actually happen, decided it was a dream and went back to bed.

* * *

_**Good News everyone!**_** The Next chapter is out, a day earlier than intended! a bit shorter than expected, but It's out none the less.**


	2. Rivers

**Thank you minecraftfezzez, for following.**

**To me, a follow is better than a favorite, it means you think the story can go strong and long.**

**Leave a review! I Love feedback! Even if it's hate mail, I Like it! It tells me what's wrong or right with the story, so I can make it better.**

* * *

When Hiccup woke up, He forgot about the dream, or what ever it was. He did his usual routine, getting dressed, having breakfast, going to the forge, making weapons, but then he decided to look for the night fury. He left around noon, carefully making sure nobody was following him. He found a cave and walked through, a couple of minutes later, and about 50 feet down, he saw a light. He finnaly reached the end of the cave when a black blur raced up the side. Hiccup almost fell over he was so surprised, or maybe it was that it pushed enough air to force him to take a step. It clawed at the top of the cliff and managed to knock a couple of boulders down, then glided down across the pond.

It was the Night Fury. He was quickly sketching it when he dropped his pencil and it noticed him. Then he heard a roar, but not from this one. It looked up, and Hiccup used this time to escape. He ran back as fast as he could, not even noticing a man in a wierd hat. He decided that he would tell no one. Just like last time.

* * *

"Where next? Future Rome? A beutiful beach with the planets rings visible on the sunset? OOOH! Lets go to dinosaur age and ride a pterodactyl! Can we?" Amy asked as she walked down the golden stair case to the console room. "Imagine a Resturant that reads your mind and gives you the perfect amount of food, and your favorite! Your favorite foods in a meal that's perfectly fits your current needs!" "How will we pay for that?" "Simple. With this!" He held up a penny. "One Pent? Are you joking?" "We're time Travellers! We just gain interest! We put it in the bank, take it out later, go back, put it in, take it out, until we have enough money."

He spun some controls, Pressed a couple of buttons, dinged a bell, and slid in a puzzle piece. Seconds later The TARDIS was whirring it's familiar whirr. They landed and started going down the stairs.

Rory was still half asleep and was walking down the steps leading from the corridor to the console. "Where are you going?" "We're doing banking. You wouldn't understand." Said Amy. "Okay" With that he walked back to the room. "What's with the puzzle piece? I never saw that part before." "I don't know, I just like puzzles." "But why-"

They were cut off when a woman came rushing in. The Doctor dropped his penny.

"River!" It was river song. She started talking as she was flippling controls frantically. "Hello, sweetie." "What have I told you?!" "Don't blink?" "No..." "Spoilers?" "No!" "Your name?" She said in a way reminding him he was married to her. "Don't come in without a warning!"

Then there was a puff of smoke and River Song came in again.

"Doctor, I'll be coming in in about... Oh, never mind."

Rory came in right then. "Oh hey river. Doctor what's river doing?"

She pressed her vortex manipulator and poofed away.

"There's your warning." He sighed. "I'll get my fez" "Ugh you wear a fez? Still? I've blasted hundreds of them!" "I have a room."

"Where are we going Now?" Amy asked, exausted.

"You know what you said earlier?"

"Yeah. Dinosaurs?"

"Well, you get your wish! Kindof."

* * *

Hiccup slowed down when he realized The dragon couldn't fly. He started to think, and realized that there was another dragon with the same roar, and started running again. Then he realized it was helpless, and stopped. He came in soaking wet into mead hall half an hour later.

Gobber was talking about today's lesson. Hiccup was thinking about why he didn't have the same accent his parents did until they said his name.

"Alright, where did hiccup go wrong in the ring?" That was Gobber.

"Uh, he showed up?" Said Tuffnut.

"He didn't get eaten?" Asked Snotlout.

Astrid finally got it right when she said, "He's never where he should be."

"Thank you, Astrid." Gobber finished.

"You need to live and breath this stuff. The Dragon Manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of."

He continued after a clap of thunder. "No attacks tonight. Study up."

"Wait, you mean READ?" That was Tuffnut.

"While we're still alive?" That was his twin, Ruffnut.

And Snotlout, always trying to seem tuff said " Why read words when you can kill the stuFf words tell you stuff about?"

Fishlegs said in an manner that meant he was obviously trying to contain his excitement, "Oh! I've read it like, seven times! There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face! And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week..."

Tuffnut interrupted him. "Yeah, there was a chance I was going to read that..."

"...But now..." Ruffnut continued for him.

"You read, I'll go kill stuff." Snotlout and the others left with Fishlegs not far behind, still babbling on about various dragons.

"So I guess we'll share-"

"Read it." Astrid left.

"Just me then." Hiccup said to himself.

He flipped through pages until he found the page on the night fury.

"Night fury." He said with a slight gasp

"Speed: Unknown. Size: Unknown. The unholy offspring of Lightning and Death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance is to run and hide and pray it does not find you."

But he never noticed the eyes outside the door to the great hall.

Green Eyes.

The eyes of a Night Fury.

* * *

**Yeah, won't be updating for a while. Due to what I'm planning, I got myself stuck in a hole. This'll get complicated when there are 3 doctors. All Matt. Expect it out in 1-2 weeks. I hope. Leave a review, ask a question, follow, eat a cookie, and slide in a puzzle piece.**


	3. Letters

**Before I start, I would like to say I do put up the new reviewers, favoriters and followers:**

**Big thanks Again to minecraftfezzez, 50th view and 1st followers. (He also made a doctor who httyd crossover: double hiccup, double doctor)**

**Thanks to all my followers: minecraftfezzez, Nornin, Redeemer07, and Jak the person.**

**Thanks to my favoriters: Ruby Warrior Girl 730, Redeemer07 and Jak the person.**

**Thanks to my Reviewer, who ever you are. Leave a note next time to tell me who you are. And about the questions, You'll have to wait and see ( :**

_**On with the chapter! **_

* * *

_**Here's how my mind works:**_

**Thinking**

_Letters _

"Talking"

Emphasis 

* * *

_**Here's how talking**_** works**

Sometimes there can be multiple of the same characters, like two Rivers. In which case:

_**Character 1/ **_**Character 2**

It will be shown in the Characters like: Then **River** **song** came in again, while _**River**_ _**song**_ flipped some controls.

* * *

"So, where ARE we going?" asked Amy, growing impatient.

"There's a tear in reality. Things going through from the future to the past and vice versa." Said River Song.

"And you would know this how?"

"These." She held a piece of paper. " Time space coordinates. Probably from me. And i've been there before."

"Spoilers!" The doctor had been standing at the top of the stairs for quite some time now, wearing a fez.

Rory walked in.

"River, what is going on?" Rory was fully awake now.

"Oi! You could ask me!" The doctor was halfway down the stairs now.

"Alright Doctor, what's going on?"

" I haven't figured that out quite yet, I was in the fez room."

River remembered the fez and took out her gun and blasted it clean off his head without looking, while she kept on spinning controls and pulling levers.

The doctor pulled out another fez and put it on.

"You're going to fix a tear in reality." Said river song, as she stopped flying the Tardis.

"What do you mean by we?" Asked Rory.

"As I said, I've been here before. Oh, one more thing. You're about to see me, then we have an adventure. Give this vortex manipulator to me next time we meet." She handed Rory the vortex manipulator.

"Uh, okay."

"And tell me from this time that afterwards she needs to steal another vortex manipulator and do this whole thing I just did. And, tell her to go to Eddie's diner, Cardiff bay, 1807, September 29th. Got to go. Bye!" River started to press the buttons on her vortex manipulator.

"Wait! Where-" The doctor started, but she vanished.

"Sigh, I guess we just do what she told us." The doctor said.

" Okay, I am getting very cross! Where and when ARE we?" Amy was almost yelling.

"Well, Let's see for ourselves." The doctor rushed out the door.

"Please let us not be in mortal danger. Just this once?" Rory said aloud.

"With River? No way." Amy responded. Rory just sighed and followed them out the door.

"Why hello, sweetie." Said River song, just like they expected.

"Uh, River, is that a dragon?" Amy asked.

"Wow, 3 seconds of being not In danger, It's a new record!" Rory teased.

* * *

Hiccup awoke that morning, thinking it would be a normal day, but when he was at the forge, he heard a loud zap and felt something on his head. It was a letter addressed to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, That was him.

He snuck out of the forge around noon to go home and read the letter. It had a number 2 on the front.

_Dear Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third,_

_This should be the second letter to arrive. If it is not, then go back to the forge and get the other letters, then read them in order according to when they say to read. Otherwise, none of this will make sense, and if you tell anyone about this, they'll tie you to a mast and ship you off for fear you've gone mad._

**Considering half the village already wants to do that, I shouldn't give them more reason to do so, **Hiccup thought.

_Enclosed is the rest of the letter, but be sure you've read the others first._

Hiccup went back for the rest. He heard a loud zap once again, with a lot of heat this time.

The letter had the number 3 on it.

Then another loud zap, but this time, he was expecting it. He looked above him and there was actually a bright blue light, and quite a lot of heat.

A letter with the number 4 on it.

"Oh come on!" Hiccup exclaimed. But under it was number 1.

He ran back to the house to read it. The same message was inside it, with slightly different wording, like _this is the first letter to arrive_, and _Read this first before you read anymore letters_.

He tore it open and started reading the letter.

_Dear Hiccup,_

_Don't panic. Sometimes things are too impossible, too amazing, too weird to happen, and we panic. Trust me, it gets more impossible, more amazing, and definitely, definitely much weirder. So don't panic. With that in mind, I'm you. From the future. Again, don't panic._

Upon reading that, Hiccup panicked. Not a big screaming panic, but a silent panic. At first, he was awestruck, then he realized, he never wrote this.

**Oh wait, from the future... No, still couldn't happen**. He thought.

He just didn't believe it. He just leaned back and said "Nope." He read on.

_Oh really? How else would I know about your little night fury? Answer me that._

"How do you know about that!" Hiccup said, answering the question. Anyone listening would've heard one side of a conversation.

_As I said, I'm you from the future. Now, on to more pressing matters. Turn around. _


	4. Fezzes

**Welcome! Chapter four is Here! **

**Here's a thanks to all my followers: minecraftfezzez , Nornin, Redeemer07, Jak the person, and SomeItalian.**

**And to my favoriters: Ruby Warrior Girl 730, Redeemer07, Jak the person, eventyraren and WRMWereWolf6**

**For my new reviews,**

** eventyraren: ****Glad you like it! I will keep updating it, as you can see, I just did.**

**And now on to the chapter. The story picks up about... Now.**

* * *

**My mind work like this:**

**Thinking/ Announcement at the beginning or end of chapter.**

_Letters_

Emphasis

"Talking"

* * *

**Sometimes there are two of the SAME character, in which case:**

**_Character one_/ Character two**

**It will be announced like this: **while _**River**_** Song** flipped some controls, **River Song **Appeared again.

_**On to the story!**_

* * *

_Seriously, turn around. IF you value your LIFE, turn around. And don't blink. I'm sorry._

He turned around. There was now a statue of an angel, covering it's eyes, at his door. About 30 feet away, nothing to be afraid of.

Then he blinked. A quick blink, the kind that happens when you haven't blinked for a while and you look away, a quick, involuntary blink.

And then, that innocent statue that was near impossible to be afraid of, had him scared for his life.

Its eyes weren't covered anymore. Oh, and it was FIVE feet away now. Its sharp claw-like fingers outstretched, looking for all the world like they were going to rip him to shreds. Its mouth open, as if it could swallow him whole.

And he did the most human thing possible. He panicked.

"AAAH!" He screamed, like if he screamed loud enough he could make it disappear.

Just then Gobber walked in.

"HICCUP? YOU IN HERE?" He shouted in his usual voice.

" Yeah, but maybe not for much longer!" He was absolutely terrified.

"What are you afraid of boy, it's only a statue!" He was disappointed, being afraid of a statue, probably put there by one of his 'friends'. Honestly, it's like being afraid of your own shadow (Which if you know some circumstances, is actually a valid fear).

" Gobber, can you do me a favor?" Hiccup said, realizing something.

"What?"

"Look at this statue, and don't blink until I say you can."

He sighed. "Okay, but this better be good."

Hiccup then slowly and carefully moved to the door where Gobber was standing.

"Now, follow me."

Hiccup and Gobber went to the end of the room farthest from the angel. They were about 30 feet away. Then he closed his eyes.

"Gobber, I want to show you how dangerous this is. Blink as fast as you can, and be loking at the angel the whole time."

He blinked, and instantly realized how serious this situation was.

"What in Thor's name is that! Nothing can move that fast, Nothing in the whole world!"

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing can move that fast, nothing in the whole world?"

"Hold on a second." Hiccup went to the letters.

He opened the second one. It had a small mirror inside it.

_Hold this mirror to the weeping angel._ **So that's what it's called, **He thought.

_Put it in its hand, then it'll never move again._ He walked over to the angel. He carefully placed it in its hand.

"It's okay Gobber, it'll never move again." He told Gobber.

"How do you know that? Maybe it's waiting for the perfect time to strike!"

"No, these letters say so."

"What letters?"

"These." He showed gobber the letters. "They tell the future."

_By now Gobber should be reading. _

Then the handwriting changed.

_Gobber, does anyone know else know about your axe? Have no one but you read this next part. _Hiccup turned away.

_Your axe, Lola? _

"How do you know about that?" Gobber was furious. He held the letter closer to him so that Hiccup couldn't read the letter, even though Hiccup respectfully had turned away when it said that only Gobber was supposed to read. Nobody was supposed to know about Lola. It was the name of his axe. He names a couple of his favorite weapons.

_Didn't Hiccup tell you?_

"Well, yeah, but... I thought he was lying."

_Nope. You need to trust him a bit more._

"Stop judging me!" He exclaimed.

_Just leave and pretend this never happen Gobber, but really, start trusting him more. Oh, and bring a hammer tonight and smash the statue to bits._

That night he brought a hammer.

* * *

"You know, I happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book, or a sequel? Maybe a little, Night fury pamphlet?" Hiccup said, when he realized he never got a chance to ask about night furies last night, just as a fire blast took the blade off his axe.

"FOCUS HICCUP!" Gobber shouted as Hiccup ran away. "You're not even trying!"

The training was on Deadly Nadders, a lone Nadder was Carefully weaving it's way through the maze of stone walls put up in the arena.

"Today, is all about ATTACK! Nadders are quick, and light on their feet. YOUR job, is to be quicker and lighter." Gobber shouted from the safety of the chained net around the arena.

"I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!" Fishlegs shouted.

**Just now? I thought he was the smartest.** Gobber thought. "Look for it's blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike!"

The twins were arguing in it's blind spot, moving to keeping in it's blind spot, which was shifting as the dragon moved, trying to see if something, or someone was in it's blind spot.

"Ug, do you ever bathe?" Ruffnut whispered.

"If you don't like it then just get your own blind spot!" Tuff said.

"How 'bout I give you one!" They literally butted heads, when the dragon noticed them arguing.

"Blind spot, yes. Deaf spot? Not so much."

Hiccup was wandering when he realized he was near Gobber.

"So how would one sneak up on a night fury?"

"No ones ever seen one and lived to tell the tale now GET IN THERE!"

"I know, but, hypothetically."

He stopped when he heard Astrid whispering for him to get down, then he realized the Nadder was close and they were hiding.

The Nadder leaps over the wall, and Astrid summersaults into its blind spot, confusing it. As she is about to strike, Snotlout leaps in, trying to protect her and says "Watch out babe, I'll take care of this." He threw his axe and missed.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"The sun was in my eyes, Astrid! Do you want me to block out the sun? I can do that but I don't have the time right now!"

"Has anyone ever seen one napping?" He asked as Astrid collided with him and he realized the maze was collapsing.

Then the strangest thing happened. There was a bright flash of light that temporarily blinded them all, including the Nadder. When they could see again Astrid noticed the Nadder was still blinded. She Untangeled from Hiccup and smashed her axe, with Hiccups shield still in it, into the Nadder. It scurried off.

"What was that?" Fishlegs wondered out loud.

On the ground in front of them were 2 red caps, that were very tall and on the top were gold tassels.

"Oh there's my fezzes!" A voice shouted from outside the arena.

* * *

"So, where are we? Have we done the desert glass?" River song asked.

"Is that really a dragon!?" Amy questioned.

"No. Have we done The crash of the Bizantium?" The doctor asked, ignoring Amy for the time being.

"Doctor." Amy was really losing her temper now.

"Yes! I have that! Just a couple of days ago. Are we married yet?" River asked.

"Doctor..." Amy was on the brink of making her face so red you'd have thought someone threw a cherry pie at her face.

"Yes! Last time I saw you we got married!"

"Well, that was quick. It usually takes a while."

"DOCTOR!" Cherry pie.

"WHAT?" He replied in the same tone she was taking with him.

"Where are we, when are we, it that really a dragon, are we in danger, what is the problem in this place, and when will solve it!?" Amy overloaded him with questions.

"Let's see: Berk, on the planet earth; If you are going by your time it is 216,074,635 B.C.; Yes and no; no; a rip in time; hopefully soon!" He returned the favor.

"THANK YOU. Wait, Earth?"

"Yes."

"If it's this early, then there should be dinosaurs. Why are there no dinosaurs? Or is the so-called dragon a dinosaur?"

"There are other places called earth, you know."

"No. I thought we were special!"

"Not at all."

"Well." She was offended.

"Wait, you're the only place to invent cancer. Or, well, the only place that has it."

She was even more offended.

River then remembered the fez and shot it off. The doctor got out another.

"I got spares!" It then disappeared with a flash of blue light. "Not again!"


	5. Meetings

**Woohoo! Chapter 5!**

**Also, here's the new layout: **

**Old followers, New followers.**

**Old Favoriters, New Favoriters.**

**Old Reviewers**

**New**** Reviewers, Responses**

**Special thanks/Personal shout out**

* * *

**Thanks to my Followers: minecraftfezzez, Nornin, Redeemer07, Jak the person, SomeItalian, WRMWereWolf6, Darkwolve and I can't post the name for the last one, it thinks it's a website, so remove the spaces to search for him: ethan . wylie .5 .**

**And thanks to my favoriters: Ruby Warrior Girl 730, Redeemer07, Jak the person, eventyraren, WRMWereWolf6  and sweethoneybee229**

**And to my reviewers, eventyraren and the anonymous guy.**

**New Reviewers:**

**Redeemer07****, ****I know, Right? Don't worry, more fez action in this chapter.**

**sweethoneybee229,**** uhh... Fez to you too... ad it's spelled fez, not fezz.**

**Personal shout out to minecraftfezzez, AGAIN, but this time, for giving me a shout out. If you haven't read his story, I put the link in the first chapter.**

**BUT WAIT! THERE'S MORE!**

**I just got my 500th view, and my 220th visitor to _Of Swords and Sonics_! Yay! (This is on 11/1/14)**

* * *

**My mind works like this:**

**Thinking/ Announcement at the beginning or end of chapter.**

_Letters_

Emphasis

"Talking"

* * *

**Sometimes there are two of the SAME character, in which case:**

**_Character one_/ Character two**

**It will be announced like this: **while _**River**_** Song** flipped some controls, **River Song **Appeared again.

_**On to the story!**_

* * *

They started walking.

"So, What are we up against? Is there a plan at all? Not usually, I know, but, if there is, what might it be?" Rory asked, knowing full well people don't usually listen. He was surprised when River responded.

"I'll tell you right now, its a-" River song started, but was cut off.

"Crack in time. We know." Amy and the doctor stated at the same time.

"Actually, not me, I missed that." Rory said.

"Not a crack in time, a tear in reality." River song stated. "There's quite a difference."

"Wait." The doctor stopped walking. He held up his hand to make everyone else stop walking as well.

"What is it?" Rory asked.

"I think it's... a fez? no... two! Oh I can't miss this." The Doctor scurried off.

They went down the hill and the Doctor realized it was his fez. Fezzes.

"Oh there's my fezzes!" he exclaimed.

* * *

The Doctor jumped into the arena.

"Your fesses? What's a fes?" Hiccup asked.

"It's pronounced FEZ. Yes my fezzes. This is a fez." he held up the fez. He put the other on.

Everyone was silent.

"It's a..." Gobber started.

"Fez." Responded the doctor.

"Fes?" Asked Gobber.

" No, Fez." Corrected the doctor.

"Fez?"

"Yup. Fez."

"... Um, who are you?" Asked Hiccup.

"I'm The Doctor." the Doctor said smugly.

"Doctor... Who?" Hiccup asked.

* * *

Later on, after everyone had been introduced (which took a long time), they were still in the arena. The sun was starting to set.

"Why are you here?" Astrid asked.

"There's a rip in the fabric of time." the doctor answered.

"TEAR in REALITY." River corrected.

"What's tha' supposed to mean?" Gobber questioned.

"Things coming in from the future into the past. I've seen this kind of thing before, but I don't like to think about it. Whole planets turned to dust. It was rather gruesome." The doctor responded casually.

Silence fell. Even Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked scared, which was quite an achievement.

"Uh, is that going to happen HERE?" Hiccup questioned.

"Hopefully not. Has anyone noticed anything weird, like things appearing out of thin air?"

Gobber and Hiccup exchanged glances.

"No."

"No."

"Nope."

"Sorry."

"No."

"Nope."

"Nah."

That was everyone. Nobody claimed to see anything weird, but that morning, Astrid found a strange coin in her breakfast, Fishlegs woke up with a woven basket on his head, Snotlout had a rather rude awakening when a twig fell on his eye out of thin air, and the twins were treated to a flaming arrow falling out of the sky, right between them while there were head butting. There's still a small burn mark on Tuffnut's helmet.

"Well, We'll be on our way." They started walking away.

"Can I help?" Said Hiccup. He wanted to know what happened with the letters.

"Why not. Doctor?" Amy asked.

"It's very hard. You'd have to listen to me being very clever."

"Okay."

"No thanks." Snotlout said.

"I'm coming." Said Tuffnut.

"It'll be awesome!" Ruffnut said.

"Okay..." Said Fishlegs.

"Why not?" Said Astrid.

"Fine." Said Snotlout, realizing Astrid was helping too.

"I gotta look after ya, now don' I?" Said Gobber.

The doctor remembered all of the people that died to save him. He shook his head. He smiled.

"Okay then. Let's go." He said with a glint in his eye. He took off running.

"Is he always like this?" Hiccup asked as he started to run.

"Yeah. But he slows down quickly. He just does that for dramatic effect." Responded Amy.

They started into the woods. Then, there was a blue flash of light. A statue appeared in front of them.

"Don't. Even. Blink." Those words sent chills down Hiccup and Amy's backs. Gobber wasn't so scared.

"They're fast. If you blink you're dead. They send you back in time and feed off the energy you create."

"Eh." Said Gobber. He Clicked in his hammer attachment for his left arm. He smashed it to bits.

"Never thought of that before. But how do you know it worked?" Said the doctor.

"Blink." They blinked. Where the pieces of the angel lay, there were now also puddles of stone.

"Creepy." said everyone.

"Awesome." Whispered Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"Maybe time to call it a night. Same time tomorrow?" Asked Fishlegs.

They met the next day, of course River, Amy, the Doctor and Rory took the easy way.

* * *

**So, that's chapter 5. Sorry it took so long. It was a hard chapter!**

**Here's a little competition: The objects that appeared from nowhere are from various places in httyd (how to train your dragon) 2 and httyd, Whoever gets the most right by next chapter gets a shout out. Here's the paragraph that lists them:**

That was everyone. Nobody claimed to see anything weird, but that morning, Astrid found a strange coin in her breakfast, Fishlegs woke up with a woven basket on his head, Snotlout had a rather rude awakening when a twig fell on his eye out of thin air, and the twins were treated to a flaming arrow falling out of the sky, right between them while there were head butting. There's still a small burn mark on Tuffnut's helmet.

**Also, First to get the easter egg from last chapter right gets a shout out. And yes, there _is_ going to be a story about that, hopefully.**

**PM me, don't leave it in the reviews. See you next time! **

**And yes. There will be a competition like this every chapter from now on. Good luck.**


	6. Night Furys

**I would like to start saying that I'm in fact _NOT _dead.**

**This story won't be cancelled. Ever. I have a sequel planned. Fanfiction isn't my first priority. I started writing for fun, not fame. I'm glad you enjoy this story, but I just made it to help myself keep track of my imagination. No, I will not shorten the story because I want to end it, it is already longer than I expected. And I also wanted to give you time to figure out the puzzle/competition.**

**Answer to puzzle: Penny from the TARDIS, Basket from the movie (the scene where toothless first flies again), the disappearing twig (right before hiccup finds toothless for the first time), and the flaming arrow from second movie (9 arrows were shot, 8 landed).**

**No one got it.**

**But someone got the Easter egg: **

**The desert glass from Steven Universe. Congradulations to Reedemer07. I hope I can make that story.**

**New chapter! And remember, I don't update on the weekends, I update when I can. I always work on the chapters on the weekends, though. Now in alphabetical order, it's just easier.**

**Thanks to all my followers:**

**Ash19256, ****Darkwolve, ****Doctor Legolas, ****Jak the person****, Nornin****, Redeemer07****, SomeItalian****, SFninja39DragonStar, WRMWereWolf6****, minecraftfezzez****, nicopop****, sweethoneybee229, and the other guy. Still can't post his name to fanfiction.**

**Thanks to all my favoriters:**

**Ash19256, Jak the person, Redeemer07, Ruby Warrior Girl 730, WRMWereWolf6, eventyraren, sweethoneybee229.**

**And to my reviewers: Thanks for all the reviews! I always have a hard time responding to them all! Everyone uses the word fez... **

* * *

**My mind works like this:**

**Thinking/ Announcement at the beginning or end of chapter.**

_Letters_

Emphasis

"Talking"

* * *

**Sometimes there are two of the SAME character, in which case:**

**_Character one_/ Character two**

**It will be announced like this: **while _**River**_** Song** flipped some controls, **River Song **Appeared again.

_**On to the story!**_

* * *

The morning day, Hiccup read the next letter.

_Okay, you should have met the doctor by now. Go back to the cove and bring the tail fin. But no eels. Dragons HATE eels._

**Why such a strange warning?** he thought. Later on when he was sneaking a whole basket of fish from the warehouse, he was around fish, but had forgot the warning, and got that weird feeling he was forgetting something, but had no idea what.

**Must not have been too important**.

He had the whole day off because of the... odd occurrences the previous day, so he had a whole day alone in the cove. He pondered the implications for a bit. **A whole day to befriend a Night Fury. A whole day away from everyone else. A whole day** **of...** Then he realized something** ...being in the same area as the most deadly known creature, in a cove so far away from society that you can yell and no one will hear you. Hiccup, you're brave, but very stupid. **

"Hey, Toothless. I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry. Okay, that's disgusting. Uh... we've got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel."

He was sniffing around at the basket, when something caught his eye. Something on the cliff. He reared up and growled at it. Hiccup remembered something. He thought, **to him the word "Eel" sounded like " INEVETIABLE DEATH PULL OUT AND HISS AT IT AND IT MIGHT SPARE YOUR LIFE!"**

"No no no no! It's okay! Yeah, I don't really like eel that much either." Hiccup said, in an attempt to calm him down.

The thing on the cliff ran away. Toothless stopped. He actually rather liked eel. He saw Hiccup throwing the eel into the pond. Most eels are poison to dragons, but not that one. He could tell by the yellow stripe at the end of the tail. Very rare non-lethal type. Almost all have a black stripe at the end. But the ones that weren't, Toothless loved, because he could actually eat them.

While Toothless was eating the fish, Hiccup started to attach the tail. He had a bit of trouble because Toothless kept on moving. Toothless noticed the new tail immediately. He got ready to take flight. Hiccup, however, was unaware of the dragon's thought process. Hiccup wasn't very lucky.

"Not too bad... it works... WHOA! No no no!" He was hit pretty hard with the tail. Right between the legs. Unfortunately, the tail was very hard, The prosthetic had metal for the structure, and the real half had bone. Ouch.

Toothless was flying again! His invention worked! Toothless was flying right into the cliff! **Wait... Oh no!** it's Hiccup steered Toothless up moments before impact.

"Yes! It's working!" Hiccup exclaimed. Bad idea. Toothless looked back and shook hiccup off. He fell into the water as Toothless looked back at his tail, no longer working.

Toothless looked back and whimpered as he realized who was controlling his tail. He crashed into the water.

Hiccup surfaced, still in awe that his homemade tail worked. "YEAH!"

Later that night, when hiccup was at the cove, he thought he saw toothless up on the cliff. But... toothless was in the cove. And even if he wasn't asleep, he would still need the help of hiccup and his great invention. He peered at the cliff. He didn't see anything. Then he saw a wave of black heading away. It was the darkest black he'd ever seen. Only one other thing had been that color...

He looked over at Toothless. Then back at the cliff. "Night fury..." He whispered.

* * *

**Yeah, short, I know. I just felt like I needed to get something up or you'd think I had abandoned it. I will NEVER, I repeat many times, NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER abandon it. I will see it through till the end. And hopefully it's sequel. And possibly a spinoff. I'm sorry it's so short, but it needed to get up there, and considering I have a new deviantart page to maintain, it's pretty hard. **

**If you want to go to deviantart and watch me, my name is TheLastXGamer. (TheNightFurry was taken.) **

**I will soon do art of my story, but for now, I'm just trying to upload something. Please watch it for hilarity, and read the little journal blab that talks about my art. It explains everything.**

**Well, see you next time. And remember, I'm not suspicious. I just really want to know. **

**Bye!**


	7. Dedication

**Hello! No, I'm not dead, I'd just like to say that I ****_have a lot going on now, so the story is now on hold until summer where I am, which is in about 3 months, or until I write the next chapter. I may write one before, but if I'm going to write one, odds are it's going to be in summer._**** Don't unfollow, I will continue this, there is no doubt in my mind about that. It's just delayed, and will be continued. I made a promise to you, and there are so many of you who like this, and still I thank you individually for each follow, favorite, and review. This here is something I'm dedicated to. **

**I will NEVER, you hear me? ****_NEVER _****Give up on. And that is a promise I won't break. When the next chapter comes up, This will not remain. I will take this out. Also, I have a script for a doctor who fan series that I am writing, so, yeah. I'll give you the link when it comes up. **

**And till then, keep your swords sharp and your screwdrivers sonic. Thank you.**

**And in case you didn't get a single thing about this, It is never going to ever be cancelled until the planned ending comes.**

**And also, WOW! 1,200 views? Thanks so much. I wish I had more time to write in my busy schedule.**


	8. Rifts

**Sorry it's been so long. My summer has been busy, my school has been busy, and no. I'm not dead.**

**Maybe just a little.**

**I can't even say who is following me anymore, and I can't stress enough how sorry I am that it's been so long. Fanfiction hasn't been on my mind or any kind of priority, and my mindstuffs have just been dying. **

**So to all you who favorited, reviewed, followed, I'm sorry I can't give a shout out to you individually. I keep getting emails of you guys following and favoriting, and I think it's time I give you guys what you deserve. The story.**

**Now, I'm sorry if I get the timeline all mixed up, because it's really hard to write about this, but I'll do my best. Onto the story!**

The next day, they all met up where they left off.

Everyone had some kind of weapon, sans the tardis crew.

"I don't get _why_ everyone always brings weapons about it's just silly. We have enough people here that the angels can do no harm, unless theres quite a lot of them." The doctor said.

"Aye, we still need to defend ourselves. Who knows what could come out o' tha' rift o'er there?" Said gobber, tightening the weapon attachment on his arm.

"What rift-" The doctor stopped mid sentence when he turned around and saw the rift.

"I fail to see how none of us saw that." Said Rory.

"Why didn't anyone see that?" Asked Amy.

"Good question Amy, and I have a good answer for that." Said the Doctor.

"Which is?"

"Either it doesn't want us to see it, or something doesn't want to see us."

"I think it's the third." Said River.

"Which is?"

"You parked your box under it."

"... Meant to do that."

The Doctor rushed back into his tardis.

"What're ye waiting for? Ye could be out right now solvin' the myst'ry of this thing and we're not." Added Gobber.

Tuffnut burst out, "I'm just waiting for something to reach out of that thing and fight it. I haven't seen any action around here since that time we were fighting the dragon!"

"That was yesterday." Pointed out Ruffnut.

"Okay!" said the Doctor as he rushed out of the tardis, "I Think I know a way to close the thing. But unfortunately for you," He pointed at the Berk gang, "It means no more action. We'll have to go into a later temporal location and close it using this."

"What is that?" Hiccup asked.

"It's something very cool and you can't touch it." Replied the Doctor Coolly.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Asked Amy.

"Wait, Doctor." Hiccup asked. "What will happen when you close it?"

"It'll just dissapate. We'll go into the future again when it seems to appear again, and close it at both ends."

"And what'll happen to us?"

"You'll remember this, but never tell anyone. You may indeed see it again, but do not interfere. We should go now, before it gets worse."

"Well then, that wasn't very exciting at all, now was it?" Said Gobber.

"Nope." Sighed Fishlegs, relieved.

"Nope." Sighed Snotlout, unhappily.

The familiar sound of the tardis whirred away, and then it was gone as quickly as it had arrived.

The rift slowly closed, Leaving nothing but a dim glow of blue light, which promptly faded.

Everyone returned to their lives, The doctor closed the rift, everything was fine.

Life went on.

* * *

About a month or so later, Hiccup had gone to sleep after waking up on a strange new day. He had been out for quite a while. Colliding into the ground at a high speed after getting hit with a tail as big as a good-sized boat will probably do that to you.

Toothless was sleeping peacefully on the floor next to him, His mechanical tail was off for the night and his half-tail wrapped around him.

The bed was soft, the boy resting. His dreams were of events a few hours new, and some months old. The first dragon races with his friends and the mystery of a strange red hat. The one that went the rift. The rift. Something else came through the rift...

Hiccup woke with a start. His eyes widened and fully awake. He sat straight up and looked to his bedside table. Sitting there were some deep, deep blue envelopes.

"The letters!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger. _Boom. _**

**No, not dead. But there will be no sequel, no other stories. There is indeed one more chapter, and then we're done.  
**

**As always thanks to minecraftfezzez, for being a great friend who has continued to support me throughout this whole thing.**

**It may be a while before I upload again. I hope not TOO long. Sorry I've kept everyone waiting for so long.**


End file.
